100_things_to_do_before_high_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Bored
Mr. Bored is currently a history teacher at Pootatuck Middle School. He is portrayed by Raajeev Aggerwhil. About Background Mr. Bored teaches history and holds a study hall class at Pootatuck Middle School. Personality His name is similar to his personality. He tends to talk monotonously and rarely cares what his students are doing. He most likely does not smile often, as one item on the scavenger hunt list in "Scavenger Hunt Thing!" was to get a picture of him smiling. Episode Appearances Season 1 History '100 Things to Do Before High School' Mr. Bored is introduced in this episode. CJ, Fenwick, Crispo and Mindy have him for study hall. 'Be a Fairy Godmother Thing!' Crispo has failed three consecutive history tests, so Ronbie, his tutor, manages to get Mr. Bored to give him a make-up test. 'Stay Up All Night Thing!' To get the students to fall asleep, Principal Hader makes Mr. Bored read some Icelandic history over the intercom. 'Adopt a Flour Baby Thing!' Mr. Bored allows his students to have a silent study time so he can eat some Wasabos, a popular potato chip brand. He notices that Fenwick also has a bag of Wasabos and asks about them. Later, he is one of the teachers who is angered by the lack of Wasabos in the school. He then remembers that Fenwick has a bag of the chips, so he, Mr. Bandt, and Coach LeBeau try to get Fenwick to share them. 'Change Your Look and See What Happens Thing!' Mr. Bored announces to his class that they are going to have a pop quiz, which worries CJ because she didn't study. 'Find Your Super Power Thing!' Mr. Bored is one of the teachers who is annoyed by the frequent fire drills Principal Hader is enforcing the school to go through. 'Scavenger Hunt Thing!' In this episode, in order to win the prize from the second scavenger hunt, the participants must get a picture of Mr. Bored smiling. While some are able to do so with ease, CJ has difficulty. 'Make a New Friend Thing!' Mr. Bored has prepared a pop quiz for his class. When he goes to pass them out, he sees that they are missing, so he cancels the quiz. 'Have the Best Halloween Ever Thing!' Mr. Bored is one of the teachers who is upset with Hader getting rid of the Halloween carnival. He helps CJ in secretly bringing the carnival back. 'Get the Most Out of a Sick Day Thing!' Fenwick is sick, but decides to virtually attend school via a tablet so he can keep his perfect attendance record. He manages to make it to Mr. Bored's class, his last class of the day, in time to be marked present just before his tablet's battery dies. Mr. Bored's birthday occurs some time in the next four days. 'Become a Millionaire and Give It All Away Thing!' Mr. Bored gives CJ and eight of her friends ten Pootabucks, which helps brings their total amount to 5,000 and allows them to claim the prize to the water park. After Mindy takes CJ and her friends' money and spends some of it, CJ goes around the school to make up the difference. Mr. Bored gives her twenty-five Pootabucks in exchange for her doing some extra credit projects. 'Leave Your Mark Thing!' Mr. Bored oversees the Pootatuck Historical Society and appoints presidents for the group. Crispo, the Froman twins, Paul Schmolitor and Martha St. Reynolds all want to be the new president so they can have their names on the plaque. Mr. Bored makes them fall asleep with his monotone voice after he begins telling them what being president entailed. 'Raise Your Hand Thing!' Mr. Bored gives a lesson on Icelandic history. Because there will be a test on this information, he asks his students to raise their hands if they have any questions. Trivia *He does not make an appearance in "Say Yes to Everything for a Day Thing!," but Raajeev is credited for the episode. Gallery Category:Male characters Category:Adult characters Category:Pootatuck Middle School faculty Category:Recurring characters Category:Adults Category:Characters